justdancejapanfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Machine
|artist = (モーニング娘。) |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1999 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Calm |nogm = 3 each |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = |pictos = 173 |dura = 5:02 |nowc = LoveMachine }}"LOVE (Love Machine)" by (モーニング娘。) is featured on Just Dance Japan. Appearance of the Dancers All four dancers are women. P1 P1 wears a light blue jacket and has black hair, Bordeaux bra, a flesh pink glove, black shorts, dark burgendy borders, and black heels. P2 P2 has black hair in a chignon, a light blue jacket, a yellow dress, a yellow glove, high black socks with yellow borders, and black heels. P3 P3 has blonde hair, a light blue crop top jacket, a red-and-black bra, an orange glove, a light brown skirt, light brown borders, and black heels. P4 P4 has bobbed black hair, a light blue long jacket, an orange jumpsuit with a black belt, a dark yellow glove, high black socks with pinkish-red borders, and black heels. Lovemachine coach 1.png|P1 Lovemachine coach 2.png|P2 Lovemachine coach 3.png|P3 Lovemachine coach 4.png|P4 Background The dancers are supposed to be in a flying starship with animated floor. The background changes constantly: first, there is from a sunny sky full of clouds, then it becomes orange with a sunset theme. Then the starship gets down from the sky and stays floating on a night city and it starts to fly fast on it. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: '''Every player pushes the other from the right to the left, while P1 moves their arms in a circle and almost fall. '''Gold Move 2 (P2): '''P2 pushes P1 and P4 away from her. '''Gold Move 2 (P3): '''Lower your right arm, doing a semicircle in the air. '''Gold Move 2 (P1): '''A bit similar to P3. '''Gold Move 3 (P1/P2/P3)/'Gold Move 2 (P4):' Hit the air with the right arm above the other. 'Gold Move 3 (P4): '''Lower your arms. Lovemachine gm 1.jpg|Gold Move 1 Lovemachine gm 2.jpg|Gold Move 2 (P2) Lovemachine gm 3.jpg|Gold Move 2 (P3) Lovemachine gm 4.jpg|Gold Move 2 (P1) Lovemachine gm 5.jpg|Gold Move 3 (P1/P2/P3) Move 2 (P4) Lovemachine gm 6.jpg|Gold Move 3 (P4) Lovemachine gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game Lovemachine gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 (P2) in-game Lovemachine gm 3.gif|Gold Move 2 (P3) in-game Lovemachine gm 4.gif|Gold Move 2 (P1) in-game Lovemachine gm 5.gif|Gold Move 3 (P1, P2 & P3) Gold Move 2 (P4) in-game Lovemachine gm 6.gif|Gold Move 3 (P4) in-game Trivia * This is the second song by Morning Musume in the series, after Love Revolution. ** Coincidentally, both of them are about love and have the word "Love" as part of the title. * P2's dress look similar to the one from The Way and American Girl except for the fringes. * This is the third longest song in the whole Japanese Just Dance series, being four minutes and 57 seconds long; followed by Kiss Datte Hidarikiki (an exact five minutes) and Heavy Rotation (five minutes and one second). * In the menu square and the beginning of the choreo, the player's positions are altered. The order is P3-P4-P2-P1. * When the lyric "Fu-fu" is sung softly, the lyric found for that instance is written in katakana as "フーフー". However, when it's sung loudly, it's written in the romaji equivalent. ** Besides, "fu-fu" gets highlighted with a bit of delay the first time it's sung. *25 seconds were cut off of the original song. Gallery Lovemachine cover generic.png|''Love Machine'' (LOVEマシーン) Lovemachine cover albumcoach.png| album coach Lovemachine_cover_albumbkg.png| album bkg Videos References Site Navigation de:Love Machine